In a typical rifle, the safety selector is positioned within the frame of the rifle and interacts directly with the trigger/firing mechanism. A lever on the outside of the firearm casing is used to adjust the safety selector from the “safe” position to the “fire” position. While in “safe” position, the safety selector prohibits the trigger from being pulled by the operator. When the lever is rotated and the safety selector is switched to “fire” position, the safety selector portion within the frame allows the trigger to move, which in turn allows the hammer of the firearm to be released and rotate forward causing a round to be discharged.
Current safety selectors may only require a single input involving rotating a lever axially in a single plane, which provides a minimal safeguard to inadvertent activation. Moreover, because of the lever's position on the external casing of the rifle, it is highly susceptible to being inadvertently activated by an operator's hands or other external sources, all of which may result in the safety selector inadvertently being defeated and switched to the “fire” position. Such mistakes can prove to be fatal.